


I fell in love with my best friend

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike have been friends since you were kids. Now that he's back in NYC, the two of you test the boundaries of your friendship





	I fell in love with my best friend

You can’t remember a time you didn’t know Mike. Your families had been friends since before either of you were born. He was your best friend, always there to get one another through breakups, share good news, dreams, and failures. There was a running joke that you and Mike would date, get married and have a bunch of raven-haired babies. At one point you had tried dating in high school but it just didn’t work out. Your relationship remained close.

Over the years you and Mike had stayed in touch through college, deployments, and jobs. Mainly by email, text, calls and with the occasional Skype. It had been since Christmas since you had actually seen one another in person. After living in New York for five years you finally felt settled. While living here you had met some great people and dated occasionally but nothing serious. You knew who your heart belonged to, Michael Dodds Jr. It had for years. 

Seeing Mikey’s face flash on your screen put a ridiculous grin on your face. “Hey Champ!” you said in greeting. 

“How’s my nerd?” he asked.

“Oh, I can’t complain. Had dinner with your pops the other night. He said you were transferring to Manhattan SVU.” 

“Leave it to my dad to ruin my surprise”, he sighs down the line. 

“So, when do you get in town? We have to get together for dinner.” 

“I fly into JFK on Friday evening. Dad isn’t sure he can meet me. Think you could pick me up?” he inquired.

“Absolutely. I’m so excited to have you in NYC! It’ll be just like old times, Mikey.”

“Can’t wait, Y/N. Hey, I gotta go. I text you my arrival info, okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan. See ya Friday, Mike.”

“Thanks, babe, Bye”, he said. 

You paused, “Uhhh… yeah. No problem. Bye.” ‘Babe?’ you thought to yourself but just shrugged your shoulders.

Friday rolled around, finally. You arrived at the airport early. Seems his plane would land right on time. At 6 pm precisely the board showed his flight had arrived. Holding up a little sign that said ‘Dodds’ you stood up looking for him. At 6′2″ he was easy to spot. He saw you and the sign and waved. He made his way over to you and swooped you up in his arms, swinging you around, which caused you to laugh. He sat you gently back on your feet. He bent down (he had you by a foot in height) and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Great to see you, Y/N.”

“You too Mikey. C’mon lets go grab a bite to eat.”

Mike had been here for a few months but you didn’t get to hang out often due to work. His new job was a bit taxing. You did talk almost every day though. You’d talk through your days, the good and the bad. Tonight you had planned on meeting up at a bar near his work for a couple of drinks. 

When you got to the bar a text from Mike made your phone ding. ‘Running a bit behind. Should be there in about 15.’ ‘no problem.’ Making your way to the bar, you found two open bar stools. You sat in one and placed your jacket in the other to save it for Mike and ordered a beer... A few minutes later guy strolled up and sat to the other side of you. Looking up, the guy smiled, you returned his smile and turned your attention to your phone scrolling Facebook. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh, no thanks, I have one,” you responded.

“Waiting on someone?” he asked. You simply nodded. The man kept talking. You were trying not to be rude, but not encourage him either. 

Standing, you grabbed your things to find somewhere else to sit. The guy was giving you the creeps. He grabbed your arm as you walked past him. Your eyes flew up to his, “let go of me.” 

He stood up, towering over you, “awww…don't be like that sweetheart. I think we could have some fun together.” He looked you up and down, making your skin crawl. 

“I don’t think so. Now let go before I make you let go” as you tried to pull your arm away, his grip got tighter.

“Go ahead. Make me.” sneered.

A deep, growling voice behind you said: “I think the lady said let go.” It was Mike, you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. 

The creep let you lose and Mike pulled you behind him. Mike had him by a couple inches but the guy was drunk and wanted a fight. Mike pushed his jacket to the side, flashing his badge and gun. The guy put his hands up in surrender. “Whatever man, she’s all yours” and walked away

. Mike spun around, looked you over, brow furrowed with worry, “you ok?”

“I’m fine”, giving him weak smile. 

The night continued without incident. Both of you had a couple too many drinks, stumbled out of the bar laughing and trying to hold one another up. Mike pulled you into his arms and looked down at you with a drunken smile. You giggled. “I love that sound,” he said.

He took your chin between his fingers, leaned down and gave you a soft, wet kiss. At first, you were taken by surprise, but then eagerly returned standing on tiptoe. He lifted you off the ground, leaving your feet dangling. He groaned into your mouth. You broke away, “Who’s place is closer?”

“Mine”, he said breathlessly. 

You woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and disoriented. You couldn’t move. You opened your eyes and realized why. Mike had you pulled tight against him with a leg flung over yours. “Oh, shit” whispering. You slowly untangled yourself from Mike. He reached out where you had been laying, hand searching, He grumbled softly but fell back asleep. You followed your trail of clothes to the living room, got dressed and quickly made your way home. 

Getting a shower and ibuprofen when you get home helped your head. When you got out of the shower you had 3 texts and 2 missed calls from Mike. You groaned, no way you were up to talking to him. Not right now anyway. You’d call him later. 

Just sitting down on the couch, the doorbell rang. Pushing yourself up you answered the door. “Mike. What are you doing here?”, you said bewildered. 

“I texted you and called, I got worried when you didn’t answer.” He looked disheveled with messy hair, scruffy beard, and sweats. “Why did you leave? You just ran out.” 

“Mike. What happened last night was..” 

“Wonderful”, he interrupted you, “I have loved you since I can remember. I fell in love with my best friend. A long time ago. It’s always been you, Y/N,.” 

Your breath caught and you felt your eyes well up with tears. “Mike, I..” 

“Wait I’m not finished. There was a case a few months ago. It really got to me. Live said to me ‘go home, talk to someone you love.’ It was you I called.” 

Peering up at him through your lashes, “I love you too, Mikey. Always have.” 

Taking your hand in his he pulled you to him, “I mean you should have known, you are the only one that I let call me Mikey.” Giggling you rose up on your toes and kissed him.


End file.
